The P
Hello everyone! My name is MovieReviews98, and welcome to the first annual P&F Hunger Games! I shall be your host for this evening, and for the next few weeks, we shall follow everything that goes on, from the opening Bloodbath to the "Sure to be Outstanding" ending. We'll follow every bit of action to make sure you have a truely memorable experience! Backstory The backstory for The P&F Hunger Games is a truely horrific one. When the first P&F movie was being made, many of the characters felt that they had to big a fanbase to keep their first film away from the movie theaters. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh told these characters that it was Disney's choice to keep the movie on the small screen, but the characters didn't buy that. They started an uprising, trying to find as many theaters as possible to play their movie, but they didn't even get out of the drawing board room before the two creators caught them and threw them back into the paper in which they were created. However, consequences were in order. So, the two creators divided the P&F characters into 12 groups, and each year, starting April 6 (Don't ask ME why, I'm just the announcer!), a male and female in each group between the ages of 5 and 18 will be put into an arena and fight to the death. Back to the Present That story gives me the shudders just saying it aloud! However, we shall stop living in the past, as it's time to announce the rules! Rules *Each team shall have a guy and a girl entered by how popular they are on the show, and if they run out of characters, Dan and Swampy will make up new characters! (Don't worry, the Mary Sues will be picked off quickly) *Before the event, the 24 contestants will be rated from 0-12 based on athletic ability, intelligence, and so on. *Only one victor shall be named, as if the final 2 people try to commit suicide with berries, we shall simply take away their berries. (Oh yeah, we're that good) Now, the Interesting Part Well, what if YOU want a person to win, but the person you're cheering for is a dumb loser who can't even eat one dot in Pac-Man without messing it up? Well, I'm glad you asked. For you see, every day in the arena, a user can send one minor gift, such as bread, decent medicine, etc, to the person they're cheering for. So, everytime another day happens in this competition, you can send another contestant a gift! Just contact MovieReviews98 (talk) or put the gift on the talk page here! However, do NOT send idiotic stuff like "Magical healing powder that can revive any contestant from the dead and heal all of his/her wounds", or "Magical killing powder to hurt my least favorite contestants", that SHALL NOT be accepted. Here is a list of items (Not a full list) you can send to your favorite contestant: *Bottle of Water *Switch Knife *Bread *An Arrow (Only if Contestant has a Bow) *Decent Medicine for Any Wound Except for Major Internal Bleeding *And anything else that's reasonable. If you ask to send anything unreasonable, like a gun or a Season 1 MLP: Friendship is Magic DVD, I shall not give the item to the contestant. If you want to send an item to a contestant but you're not sure if it's reasonable, either ask me here MovieReviews98 (talk) or send me a message saying "A (Insert Object Here), and if not, send him/her a (Another Object) or a (Another Object)". You Got That? I know what you're thinking: "Gee Mr. MovieReviews98, that sure is a lot of stuff, but when do we learn about the contestants"? Well, silly reader/viewer/hater, I have one more thing: Read the novels and/or watch the movie. You'll follow this much easier afterwords. Now, to the contestants: Contestants ......... Wait, you read the novels already? AND THE MOVIE? Well, you're much smarter than I, as it took me a week to read the first book, and 2 1/2 hours to watch the movie! Oh, well, as you may know, there is a "Reaping", where a draw is to be had to discover who shall be in the competition. Well, the show itself doesn't have a great amount of kid characters, so it's obvious who'll get it, but that's besides the point. Here are the teams and contestants, by team (A.K.A 1=Team 1) #Male: Buford Van Stomm. Female: Suzy Johnson. #Male: Irving. Female: Stacy Hirano. #Male: Ferb Fletcher. Female: Jenny. #Male: Jeremy Johnson. Female: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. #Male: Django Brown. Female: Candace Flynn. #Male: Albert. Female: Mary Sue. #Male: Thor (The brother of Thaddues). Female: Holly #Male: Coltrane. Female: Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. #Male: Baljeet. Female: Adyson Sweetwater. #Male: Phineas Flynn. Female: Gretchen (The Last Fireside Girl, I Swear). #Male: Thaddeus. Female: Lotsav Filla (Weird name, eh?) #Male: Rip Off. Female: Obsessive FanGirl. You don't like those choices? Oh wait, nevermind, your opinion is invalid. Well, those are some interesting choices right there. I wonder who'll win? Well, that shall be discovered soon enough. But for now, we shall discuss the RATING SYSTEM...... OOOOOH. "But gee, Mr. Movie person sir, I don't know nothing about ratings, can you explain it to me"? Well, sure I can, you silly goose. Like I said, every contestant shall show off one of their skills, and the few judges shall rank you from 1-12. What's the point of this? To make the good contestants open targets, of course. So, let's see what everyone got, shall we? The Ratings In order of team. Buford: 7. Suzy: 8. Irving: 5. Stacy: 9. Ferb: 11. Jenny: 4. Jeremy: 10. Vanessa: 11. Django: 6. Candace: 8. Albert: 3. Mary: 2. (She's pretty OVERRATED. Get it?.... Anyone?) Thor: 8. Holly: 9. Coltrane: 8. Isabella: 10. Balijeet: 5. Adyson: 8. Phineas: 11. Gretchen: 9. Thaddeus: 8. Lotsav: 4. Rip: 7. Obsessive: 2. Don't Judge the Judges. Wow, those scores were great! Of course, with a few exceptions, but I still feel this years games will be the best yet! (Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 1) Wait, what was that?....... Probably nothing, but anyways, with such great scores, it'll be a bloodbath starting up! (Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 2).......... Just ignore it, Movies, just ignore the brackets. Anyways, we got pretty much everything done before the games, and just before I leave for a few hours to handle some business, I-(Dumb Joke-a-Meter: 3) NOW WHY THE HECK IS THAT A JO- *Breathes* Anyways, before we end this for a few hours, let me just say that if you want to send a gift, you can send only one gift to only one contestant every event day. Don't send gifts yet though, the person you send it too might not make it out of the first day! So, check back in a few hours, and more info, if not the first day of the competition itself will be released. So, see you in a few. - MovieReviews98 Day 1 The scenery is a forrest, as expected, and it's pretty sunny, probably the brighten up the faces of the contestants. Gifts lie inside a gold structure, where only the bravest shall attempt to reach the best gifts of all. There was plenty of gifts outside the structure too, for the less brave, so they don't lose all hope in getting something. Finally, after about a minute of waiting, a horn goes off. Several contestants run for the best gifts in the structure, but most try to get the lesser gifts without having a good chance at death inside the structure. Phineas gets a bow and arrow, Candace gets a spear, Ferb gets two knives, and Irving gets a shield and they all rocket out of the field. Inside the structure, Buford grabs a bow and arrow and shoots the nearest person, who happens to be Django, as he was picking up a backpack just outside the entrance. Buford quickly runs off after that attack, and Vanessa and Thaddeus both run in. Vanessa grabs a knife and Thaddeus grabs a rope, as Thaddeus get's Vanessa on the ground as he tries to strangle her, but Vanessa stabs Thaddeus twice with the knife and runs of as well. By this point, more and more people run out of the field and several attempt to try going in the structure, all with success except Jenny, who had her throat slit by Suzy. Man, so little people died! Well, we'll have to put a stop to that! Maybe we should have an earthquake... Many of the contestants are either looking for shelter or already have it, but they're shocked to feel the ground suddenly shaking. Several contestants run away from falling debris, like rocks and trees, but several aren't so lucky. The first one to go down was Adyson, who was looking for shelter, and started running when the earthquake began. Unfortunatly, a tree had landed on top of her, crushing her body until she suffocated. The next one to go down was Rip, who was crushed by boulders falling from a steep cliff. Finally, Jeremy was crushed by a tree as well, but took longer to suffocate because the tree wasn't as heavy, but it eventually done him in. That's better, isn't it? Maybe, just maybe though, we can end this day off with a bang. Something so huge that people will be FORCED to check it tomorrow... Oh, I got an idea. Coltrane is walking in the woods with a bow and arrow and a backpack when suddenly he felt a millisecond of heat. He looked around for a few seconds and then continued walking. Several seconds later, a jolt of lightning shows up right in front of him. He drops his bow and arrow and runs as fast as he can, but he doesn't make it far as another jolt of lightning strikes both him and the tree next to him, which causes the tree to burst into flames. Well, if the lightning didn't kill him, the fire sure will! Haha! Well, let's check in on our contestants that are still alive to see how they're doing. *Phineas, Ferb, Gretchen, and Isabella are in an alliance, and are currently hiding near a lake. *Buford and Suzy are also in an alliance, they are in a cave. *Irving and Obsessive are in an alliance and are looking for nice people to join. *Lotsav is also near the lake, but further away than Phin, Ferb, Izzy, and Gretchen. *Albert is in an alliance with Stacy, as Stacy want's brains in her group and Albert wants... Well, Stacy. (Get the fanon reference?) They are still looking for shelter. *Balijeet is in a log. Weird hiding spot, but OK. *Holly is in a tree, with some of the most items of all of the contestants. *Candace is looking for Stacy, but stopped for a while after she realized Jeremy's death. She cried for about 2 hours. *Mary is hunting worms and dead mice. She's doing pretty well. *Thor is in a tree as well. That was a LONG commercial! Well, this is the beginning of Day 2, and before we get to how our characters are doing, let me just say something: Thank you for checking this out, the creators worked really hard on it, and the fact it's doing well really shocked me. So, thank you. Well, enough of that sappy idiot stuff, it's time for some UPDATES! Beginning of Day 2 Updates *Stacy and Albert have finally found shelter, and shortly after, they had received their Switchblade. They have little food, but Albert's looking for edible plants and tree bark. *Phin, Izzy, Ferb, and Gretch have received a first aid kit, a loaf of bread, and water. The only thing they lack is heat. *Buford and Suzy are lacking food, but are planning to hunt for animals to eat, and humans to steal their items. They also don't have heat. *Irving and Obsessive are still looking for someone to be in an alliance with. *Lotsav has noticed the alliance of Phin and the rest. She is planning to attack them with her knife. *Thor is lacking pretty much everything, and is still in the tree. *Mary has hunted 3 worms and a dead mouse, but for SOME reason, she needs to drink something. *Balijeet is running through the forrest like an idiot because he started to get claustrophobic in the log. *Candace is still grieving over Jeremy, and is getting more and more vunerable every second. *Holly is doing extremely well, and in a good spot, as she can hunt while in the tree. Well, isn't that Great? Everyone is doing just swell, the beginning of Day 2, and nothing interesting is going on, except some weeping, what fun is that? Oh, wait a second, it seems Balijeet is in an easy killing area! I wonder if he'll make it out. Friendship Disaster Balijeet is running as fast as possible through the forrest, hoping to find shelter quickly, and as he runs through an open field, he notices something up in a tree. He quickly hides in a bush, waiting for it to move, but it doesn't. So, Balijeet decides to climb the tree, because if he actually get's up there, it could make a good place to stay, and he might be able to get an extra kill! So, he climbs as fast as possible, which takes him about two minutes, and finally, when he get's to the branch with the weird object, he discovers it's Holly! He contemplates what to do, when his instincts take over. He grabs her backpack, her bow and arrow, and her knife, and when Holly does wake up, she is falling out of the tree head first, with an arrow close behind. Death is the Entertainment of the Future Ouch! She's dead. I love to see the wimpy kid turn into a psycho. Now, let's see, how many more people do we got left.... 16? Yup, 16. Well, I think we should wait until the end of the day to challenge someone's skill, but for now, let's check in on Candace. She's been having difficulty since Jeremy died, but that also means anybody that hear's here will get an easy kill, and isn't that what we all want? Let's see, she has a spear, and that's about it. Let's see how she's dealing with it. Judges Don't Have Feelings, We Kill For Fun! Candace woke up several minutes ago, and she hasn't go up from the ground yet. Her face was still wet from the fast running tears, and her sobbing sounds were VERY loud. Suddenly, she heard a voice. She quickly crawled into the bushes until she heard the voice again. "Candace?", asked another contestant. Candace must have knew it was Stacy as she ran out in Stacy's arms, Stacy hugging her, Candace with tears still streaming down her face. "Jeremy's Gone" Candace said, her voice muffled by Stacy chest, which she buried her face into her shoulder. "I know", said Stacy. Judges Gonna Judge Ok, this is great and all, but weeping and romance is not what we want! We want entertainment! So, to cut it short, Candace met up with Stacy and Albert, and I guess they're going back to Stacy's shelter, Whoop-De-Doo. What's going on now that's interesting? Oh, it seems that Lotsav (Such a weird name, is she Russian or something?) is going to attack Phin and friends. What will happen? Let's see... Rambo Gone Wrong Lotsav is hiding in the bushes, waiting for the group to be distracted so she can attack them. She sits there for about 5 minutes until suddenly, from the trees opposite of her, both she and the group hear a noise, as they prepare for the possible attack. Suddenly, out pop Irving and Obsessive! Phin and friends (That's their official nickname now, OK?) lower their defences to greet the 2, when Lotsav realizes it's now or never. Lotsav jumps out of the bushes, and Irving warns the rest; "Look Out!". She jabbed her knife 3 times in Phineas, twice in the shoulder and once in the chest, and as Phineas falls, she goes to Isabella, but Ferb jabs her with both of his knives, with her collapsing too. Both were dead before they hit the ground. Too Quick to Judge That's what I'm talking about! 2 deaths by nightfall! The alliance will be severly affected now, and with Lotsav's death, Team 11 is the first team to go completely extinct. Now, to see how everyone reacts to the deaths, let's see the updates. End of Day 2 Updates *Candace, after discovering Phineas's death from the image of his face at the top of the arena, she cries even MORE, and Stacy and Albert attempt to calm her, but to no avail, at least not today. (Man, Candace is getting a rough time, don'tcha think?) *Izzy, Irv, Obsessive, and Gretch couldn't even stand to look at the corpses without crying even more, so Ferb hugged his brother for literally 2 minutes before the body retriever transported the two bodies back to the game makers. A.K.A Me, and the two TV show creators. They have received 2 sleeping bags as well (Wait, 2 Sleeping Bags for 5 people? That's gonna be awkward) *Buford and Suzy do not prevail in catching food, and are currently starving, as are VERY thirsty. *Thor is still in the tree. Same condition as Buford and Suzy. *Mary is close to dead. Guess those worms aren't doing her good, eh? *Balijeet is in a tree as well, but with all of Holly's previous items. *Vanessa is near the open field, with a decent shelter and weapons. Day 3 Once again, hello everybody! It's day 3 of The P&F Hunger Games, and emotions in the arena are intense right now. Friends are dying, alliances breaking appart, even the TV show's most popular character died yesterday from three puncture wounds, which had one reach his heart. Now, you're probably thinking; "Oh my goshness, mister MovieRechews98, How can this day be any better than yesterday"? Well you silly over-thinker, yesterday had awesome-ness and cool deaths. TODAY, we'll watch some of the contestants freeze and starve to death. Doesn't that sound like fun? Beginning of Day 3 Updates *Stacy, Albert, and Candace are preserving body heat, Candace isn't all that well in confidence after two people close to her were killed, but Stacy and Albert are doing everything to cheer her up. Stacy caught a squirrel using the switchblade a viewer got her, so they aren't starving either. *Izzy, Irv, and Ferb are resting, as, like Candace, they aren't all that strong emotionally. Obsessive and Gretch, although they are sad too, get some of the work done, as they're still in shock from Phin's sudden death, and haven't felt the full amplitude of emotions yet, mostly because they haven't talked to Phineas a whole lot. They are doing well with food, water, and, thanks to two of our viewers sending in Sleeping Bags, warmth. *Buford and Suzy hunted 3 squirels as well, but are losing body heat fast. *Thor's tree branch had broke, and though he's injured, he's still looking for a place to hide. *Mary is suffering horribly from hypothermia, dehydration, and starvation. *Balijeet is still in the tree, and the only thing he lacks is warmth, as he has lots of hunting equipment and food. *Vanessa improved her shelter near the open field, and is attempting to make a bow, but not doing all that well. This is Slightly More Depressing Than I Expected Hypothermia? Starvation? This isn't entertainment, this is an episode of Man VS. Wild! I can't work with this! We need murders, blood, anything other than this sad survival camp. Oh, I got an idea, something to make this day less annoying. Finish Her! Vanessa was carving a bow-like object with her dull knife. She trying sharpening it a few times with a rock, but that didn't help all that much. She was just about to give up too, but then she checked the field. "What is that?" She seemed to think for a few seconds. It was basically 20 wooden poles in a circle, and there was something in the middle too, but she couldn't make it out. She started running towards it, but when she got halfway to the poles, she stopped and got on the ground. She looked around for a few seconds, making sure there were no mines. So, she ran to the poles and walked through 2 of them. The poles seemed to surround a weird bag, holding something that seemed to be really heavy. She walked towards the bag and tried to pick it up, but it wouldn't budge. So, she decided to lift even harder. She lifted as hard as possible until she finally got the bag off the ground. Underneath the bag was a mine. She died as soon as she lifted the bag. Cold Blooded Another one down! Also, Team 4 is the second team to be eliminated, after Team 11. It was kinda a shock though, you'd think Vanessa would be smart enough to check for a mine under the bag, but oh we- Wait, what? Oh, well, I've just gotten word that one of the contestants had just passed away from... Dehydration, and Hypothermia was also a major factor. And her name was.... What again?..... Mary? Oh. OK, well nobody cares about her anyway, so while the body retriever takes her away, let's check who's left: *Team 1: Buford, Suzy. *Team 2: Irving, Stacy. *Team 3: Ferb. *Team 4: N/A. *Team 5: Candace. *Team 6: Albert. *Team 7: Thor. *Team 8: Isabella. *Team 9: Balijeet. *Team 10: Gretchen. *Team 11: N/A. *Team 12: Obsessive. Well, according to the charts, Team 1 and Team 2 are the only teams with two people left, and that's "Horrible" because teams often lead to alliance. Speaking of alliances, let's see 'em!: *Ferb, Isabella, Gretchen, Irving, and Obsessive. *Stacy, Albert, and Candace. *Buford and Suzy. *Thor. *Balijeet. Do you know what I love with alliances? When there are only a few people left and they're all in one alliance, so they have to fight it out like savage dogs until one is victorious. However, we don't have time for my ramblings. It's starting to get late in the arena, and the only two alliances that are doing well in survival are Ferb's team (Thanks to some generous fans) and Balijeet. Well, Stacy's team is doing OK as well, and are the only team besides Ferb's that received a gift, but they're lacking in food. If This Story Didn't Have ENOUGH Controversy! "Ferb's" group was sitting outside, with Obsessive taking up one of the two sleeping bags, as she was the only one asleep at that point. The rest of the group were talking about what they would do if they won, the memories of Phineas, what they think the other contestants were doing, etc. After a while. Gretchen said she was off to sleep, and as she got up to walk towards the sleeping bag, Thor popped out from the trees and, before she could react, he held her knife-point. By the time the group could even get the weapons out of their pockets, Gretchen's throat was 1/4 of the way slit. Isabella acted by quickly grabbing one of Ferbs knives off the ground and launching it at him. The knife got Thor in the eye, killing him instantly. The group, even Obsessive, who woke up during the incident, ran over to Gretchen, who was bleeding badly. Irving ran over and handed Isabella the first aid kit. She did everything she could to stop the bleeding, by pinching the cut nerve, and pressing the gauze against the area cut open. Nobody in the group even noticed the body of Thor's being taken away by the Body Retriever. After about 20 minutes of attempted healing by Isabella, Ferb, and at one point, Irving, which kept her alive, but kept her in a weak state. "Was That a Suicide By Thor?" "I Don't Care, But It Looked Cool" .......... Well, at least Day 3 ended off with a bang. One dead, and one injured. Not Bad. Well, because it's getting late in the arena, let's check out our updates, shall we? P.S All who sent gifts yesterday can now send them again. End of Day 3 Updates *"Ferb's" group is doing everything to help Gretchen stay alive, but running out of supplies from their first aid kit a viewer sent them. Ferb didn't look at the arena screen to see who died...... Also, their sleeping bag count rose from 2 per 5 people to 3 per 5 people. Little less awkward, thanks to the viewers! *Stacy, Albert and Candace, are doing OK, and Stacy managed to get 3 fish with her switchblade, but they are not battling the cold well. *Buford and Suzy are forced to huddle up to conserve body heat, and they have a good amount of food. *Balijeet is doing well, but is still suffering from the cold. Yay, Day 4! I Hope Something Bad Happens Today!!!!1 :) Welcome to the 4th day of THE P&F HUNGER GAMES. '''Today is gonna be probably a more tame day, because I think the only real violent group now is Buford and Suzy, but we'll get to them later. First, we have to bring up a matter very important to us, and possibly to everyone. It's the AAF, the "Abandoned Article Foundation". Every day, a total of 0.3 articles are abandoned by their hateful and evil owners. As soon as this happens, the AAF takes these sad articles under their wing. However, they cannot keep all of these articles themselves. That's why you should adopt an article, give it a new look, rewrite it, add better pictures, try to make this article even better than before. So please, adopt now, because if you don't, someone worse than you will: Abandoned Pages. Fo' Ser-e-us Naow Ok, now that we got that out of the way, let's check out how our favorite (And least favorite) contestants are doing. Beginning of Day 4 Updates *In Ferb's group, Gretchen is doing better, as the team was sent another med kit so they didn't run out of items, and thanks to the intelligence of many of the members, she doesn't have infection or blood poisoning either. However, she still will not be able to help out her group in the physical side of things. Also, it's extremely difficult for her to talk. Also, Isabella was sent an arrow for Phineas's bow, so they don't just have a few used knives and a shield anymore. *Stacy, Candace, and Albert are suffering worse from the cold, but Candace is feeling better emotionally thanks to a supposed "Dream" that she had told the rest of the group. *Buford and Suzy are suffering the worst from the cold, but Buford is attempting to find a contestant with weapons or a method of heat for him to steal. *Balijeet is doing even better now, and only second behind Ferb's team in "Comfort/Health", as he had received his first gift before he fell to sleep, which was, ironically, the thing he needed most, both for heat and sleep: A Sleeping Bag. His biggest issue now though is camoflauge. At Least Not as Many People Are Dying From "The Cold" Now Well, nobody is really on the brink of dying anymore, even Gretchen is doing OK, I guess, so unless someone is gonna attack someone else, I don't think anything interesting is gonna happen today. And Buford is pretty far from the other contestants, so I doubt anything will really go on today. Now that just won't do, will it? Let's see, what can we do..... Wait, Wait, I GOT THE PERFECT IDEA! But it's basically the whole "Good News, Bad News" thing...... Bad News The rest of Day 4 will be posted tomorrow. I know, "But Mr. MovieReblows, we've been expecting Day 4 ALL day! Don't ruin this for us!" Well, mysterious reader, there's good news too... Good News Now, this can only work if several people take part, so all you readers, I don't care if you like this story or are annoyed by it, do this, and I'll be happy, OK. So, what we'll do is... Any user, any user at all, for one day, which is basically from April 11, 2012, to early April 12, 2012 before the rest of Day 4 is written, you can SEND A MESSAGE TO YOUR FAVORITE CONTESTANT/ALLIANCE. Just leave the message on the talk page up there (Points to the obvious spot where the talk page is) or message me here: MovieReviews98 (talk) with your message, who the message is for, etc. You can tell people to backstab a friend, that they're doing good, who to join up with, etc. Also, with the message, you can send a gift, no matter if you sent a gift yesterday, today, or what, if you send a message, you can send a gift as well. Also, if you feel like it, sign your name for the contestants to see, and they might even mention you in their dialogue sequences! Contestant Info *Ferb: Quiet, Useful with Any Equipment, in "Ferb's Alliance". *Isabella: Talkative, Useful with Any Equipment, in "Ferb's Alliance". *Irving: Talkative, Useful with Most Equipment, in "Ferb's Alliance". *Obsessive: Talkative, Useful with Some Equipment, in "Ferb's Alliance". *Gretchen: Injured Badly, in "Ferb's Alliance". *Stacy: Talkative, Useful with Some Equipment, in "Stacy's Group". *Albert: Talkative, Useful with Most Equipment, in "Stacy's Group". *Candace: Talkative, Useful with Some Equipment, in "Stacy's Group". *Suzy: Talkative, Useful with Some Equipment, in "Suzy's Clan". *Buford: Slightly Talkative, Not Useful with Equipments, in "Suzy's Clan". *Balijeet: Talkative, Useful with Any Equipment, in "Balijeet's Math Club". Slightly More Info Messages can be private or public (To a select # of contestants), depending on nature or info given by message writer. ANYBODY can send one, sign your name at the end of the message if you want the contestants to know who you are. Finally, you can give any info you want, as long as it's appropriate for the topic. Any more info? Ask on the talk page or here: MovieReviews98 (talk). Oh, and if I'm done writing the Day 4 tomorrow, and you sent a message WHILE I was writing it, your message will be sent on Day 5. 4 Messages, 11 Contestants, and a FanBoy Judge... Welcome back to Day 4 of The'' '''''P&F Hunger Games! Well, it seems that this uninteresting day is starting to get interesting. It's 6:00 PM in the arena, and we're just about to announce the suprise to the contestants! So, we shall see how they react: Announcement The arena was silent and errie, like nobody really had anything to say, they were fighting to fix or improve their shelters before the unpredictable darkness falls. But suddenly, their setting up was stopped to a halt when the announcement began: ''Testing, Testing... Hello? Today, we shall do something to aid the lesser. We asked our viewers to send their one contestant a message. In a half hour, the select contestants shall receive these messages, telling you either helpful advice, tremendous compliments, or both. So get your shelters ready quickly and do whatever you need to do, as these messages may have important info you will NEED to know. Have a great night. '' Chapter... I Don't Know, 400? Well, the people will obviously be working harder than ever after that message. They'll be to busy reading the letter and following the possible instructions of said letter to be fixing their shelters! Now, before we send out the messages, we'd like to have a word from our sponsers... Our Sponsers We're not good enouh. Commercials Are Annoying Anyways Well, everyone is ready, so I think it's time to send the messages to the contestants. How will we do that? Puffins..... What? We would have had Passenger Pigions, but Dan told me they're extinct. Oh well. Let's see, which message shall we send first?... I think we'll do the 2 messages for Ferb's Alliance first, and then do the other two messages for Stacy's Group after. Finally, we shall send Buford his message. So, let's begin! BTW, Violence Lovers Out There Look Away, This is Not For You... Ferb was kneeling near one of the sleeping bags while the rest of the group waited in the middle of their small plain, with eagerness in their eyes, hoping the viewers would have sent them a gift. Gretchen was in another sleeping bag, but she dragged herself closer to the middle, as she is eager as well, just not risking stretching her neck. After a while, the group decided to sit down to rest their legs, and a few seconds after they had sat down, they noticed a weird image floating down from the sky. As they continued looking, the image split in two, and Isabella understood the images right away. "Birds!" She screamed. Ferb reached for the bow and arrow, thinking the birds would be good for hunting, but then they all realized something, that these birds had the messages taped to their legs. They waited until the birds hit the ground, and then took the messages, which was folded in such a way that you can see a flat edge with a contestant name, and they would open it to see the message. "Who're they for?" Irving asked. "Umm... One of 'em is for me... and... Gretchen!" She squealed. She handed Gretchen her message and Isabella said she wanted to read her message in private. "Me too" Gretchen said. So, the group let Isabella and Gretchen crawl into different sleeping bags to read their message in private. Isabella's read: "To: Izz, You're doing great out there, but you got to keep your head up. Buford is looking for vunerable contestants at all times, so be ready at all times. Never Give Up! From: A Fan :)" Isabella smiled at the kind message, and right under the note, taped to it, there was a small bag. She opened it up, and inside was a small loaf of bread! She smiled even more. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and yelled to Ferb: "We got bread, and Buford is still out there." Ferb nodded, as if he thought that was the only contents of the note. Gretchen opened up her's as well, and it read: To: Gretch, Keep your head up! You're doing great, so don't give up. Be sure to defend yourself, and get better as well, but don't do anything to risky. Good luck! From: LPS" Gretchen felt a little more confident that she got advice from someone outside the arena. Suddenly, she heard Obsessive ask "Did you get anything interesting in your letter, Gretch?" "Not much, just some advice, I was told not to try anything risky" She said, lower than usual, trying to follow the instructions. "Good, these people probably know more about this stuff than us" Irving said. Gretchen smiled as she looked both directions out her sleeping bag and fell asleep, as it was starting to get dark. Immediately After In A Forrest Not Too Far Away... Candace, Stacy, and Albert were in their small cave, freezing cold, eating a bit of food they could hunt, and, after about 40 minutes of hoping, 2 puffins flew into the cave and sat in the middle. "Food! Finally, get the knife!" Albert said gleefully. "Wait a sec...", Stacy said, taking off the notes from the puffins leg's, and they flew away as soon as the weight was lifted. "The messages! One of me, one for Candace" Stacy explained. Albert was less excited following the announcement. "Hey, Stacy read yours aloud." Candace said. "Uh, OK" Stacy hesitated, but she started reading anyways. "Dear Stacy: You are the most amazing and cute person ever. From: A Hopeful Viewer" "Shut up, someone sent that?" Candace asked, suprised. "I guess." Stacy said, followed by brief blushing. "Who sent it?" Candace asked, expecting it to be someone they knew. "Probably the host, I bet he has a crush on you" Albert said quickly. "Nah, I'm to good for him!" Stacy said, which was followed by laughter. "Besides, it's a viewer, remember?" "Whoever it is, he or she must be a BIG fan" Candace exclaimed. "Yeah... Hey Candace, open up yours!" She said, trying to take the attention off herself. "Well, OK." She said, already having hers pre-opened, and the first thing she noticed was a bag. She opened it up, and it was a pair of nunchucks! "For Albert, From: A Hopeful Viewer". "They should've been on my letter" Stacy said, remembering the pen name. Candace handed the pair of nunchucks to Albert, who started to fool around with it. Candace looked at the note, and suddenly, her grin turned to a straight face. Stacy and Albert stared at her, expecting a reaction. "What does it say?" Stacy asked slowly. "It's directions... To Ferb, and Isabella, and a few others." Candace said, shocked. "Good, easy kill!" Albert said, once again gleefully. "No, it means I finally get to meet up with my brother!" She said, so happily you'd swear this was Barney the Dinosaur that you were watching right now. "That's awesome! But, we should wait until tomorrow, they're kinda far away, and it's getting late" Stacy said. "OK, but first thing in the morning, we're following these directions." Candace said excitedly. They all nodded, and then, because they were tired and we're ready for tomorrow, they went to sleep. The Final Message Buford was doing his normal thing, hunting for animals and people, while Suzy got a fire started back at their shelter. He wasn't doing all that well, but suddenly, a HUGE FALCON WITH SOMETHING IN HIS BEAK STARTED CHASING HIM, AND AS SOON AS IT CAUGHT UP TO HIM, BUFORD DOVE UNDER A TREE, but the bird didn't even TRY to catch him. "Well that was pointless" Buford said, and just before he continued on his trek, he noticed a piece of paper on the ground, along with a small bag. He opened the bag, and inside was an apple. "OK" Buford said to himself as he ate the apple in a few bites. Then, he opened up the paper, wondering what would be inside it: "Dear Buford, Show No Mercy. P.S I wanted to send you a crate of stuff, but the evil creators stripped it down to an apple. From: A Dude" "Nice to know" Buford said, as he continued searching for prey. Updates? Not After That! Well, nobody's doing anything interesting now, so we'll skip the updates for tonight. To Much Fun. Let's Get Back to Business! Welcome back to The P&F Hunger Games! Now, I know what you're thinking.... Again: "But Mr. MovieRespews, Today is gonna be lame! You just allowed people to send messages for a day! What could be better?" Well, you odd little human, if today get's to boring, we'll just set up traps at see if the contestants are smart enough to avoid them! Doesn't that sound like f- WHO ASKED YOU? Beginning of Day 5 Updates *Stacy's Group is waking up and discussing what they shall do when they meet up with Ferb's Alliance. *Ferb's Alliance is doing their regular thing, hunting for extra food, making sure Gretchen is still doing OK, doing the "Look Out" for possible threats, etc. *Buford is STILL looking for people to kill, but is now currently lost. Suzy doesn't mind, as Buford would have slowed her down with all the other work. *Balijeet, again, is still doing well, but moved from one tree to another, as this tree he now lives in is bigger and has a blueberry patch next to it. Well, it seems most everyone is doing pretty well, so let's go to our first story of today, which seems to involve Stacy's Group trying to merge with Ferb's Alliance. Let's see how it goes. Lack of Communication "So we're gonna hide in the bushes, and Candace, you'll scream out to Ferb so he knows it's you and they'll put their defenses down and we can join their group and help them out, you got that Candace?" Stacy said quickly and sternly. "Got it" Candace said. "Let's go". So, they left their cave, and thanks to Albert's knowing of a trick using moss on trees to figure out their direction, they walked for about 10 minutes, hoping they were going in the right direction. Finally, they noticed a small empty space in between near-by trees. As soon as they saw a figure move, they got down behind 2 bushes. "OK, Candace, Now!" Candace said quietly. "Ferb, it's Candace!" Candace said, peaking her head out of the bushes. At first, she noticed an archer, she couldn't make out who it was though. Then, another person came into view. It was Ferb! "Ferb!" Candace said, running out of the bushes, as Stacy and Albert stayed put, just in case. Ferb looked at Candace running towards him and before he could widen his arms, she lifted him off his feet, hugging him so hard it could've led to another death, but luckily she let go. "Glad to see you, Candace!" Isabella said, coming out of a sleeping bag, as it was still kinda early. Stacy and Albert came in around that time, and Albert had noticed Irving, who they shared a decent hug, but let go when others started looking. The two groups talked for a while, sometimes shared a friendly hug, talked about "Better" things that happened throughout the games, etc. The two groups are now officially one: "Ferb's Alliance". N'Awwww, That's so Nice and Sweet and Fr- PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE DIED Well, now it seems we only have 3 teams in this game now, or four, if Buford can't find his way back to Suzy. So, while we're waiting for something interesting to happen again, we shall go to a commercial break. Commercial Break Did you adopt an article yet? You better have, and don't come back here until you do, you crazy monster, you. Abandoned Pages. Are You Sure You Adopted An Article? Double Check... Well, something interesting just happened, as it seems Buford has spotted "Ferb's Alliance"! He's stalking them out now with his bow and arrow. I wonder who he's gonna try and shoot... "Doesn't This Sound Like Phineas's Death?" "I Don't Know What You're Talking About" Buford pulled back on his bow string, hoping to kill someone quick, and get away quick. Finally, after quick consideration, he decided to kill Ferb, the leader of the group. He was just about to let go, but Ferb himself noticed Buford's face just in time. "Get Down!" Ferb yelled, where many of the group members attempted to get down before he shot, but he let go of the string before many people could follow the commands. The arrow missed Ferb, but it did get Obsessive in the heart, killing her instantly. Buford had ran has fast as possible, and with his head start, nobody would be able to catch him. The group ran to the bleeding girl, but they couldn't do anything to help her. The group stared at her lifeless body, pain and anger in their eyes, until the body retriever got the body and carried it away. Everyone was silent for a moment until Ferb spoke up: "Everyone back to their stations, I'll go look for Buford. Candace and Stacy, help out Irving with the look out, Albert, keep an eye on Gretchen, I've got business to take care of" He said quickly. Everyone went to follow their orders. Wow, I Guess We Have Some Tension Between Contestants Now... Sweet! Finally, another death! I thought it would take forever, but... There we go! So, it's getting late over in the arena, so let's do another commercial break to fast forward the time to something more interesting, and then we'll see what's happening. Commercial Break *Music Plays* We Just Got A Letter, We Just Got A Letter! We Just Got A Letter, I Wonder Who It's From? *Music Stops* Letter: U Suck Man. Yolo. Y U NO LIKE STORY? Back to the Story Well, it Seems after everyone in Ferb's Alliance fell asleep after a hard day, including Ferb, Albert, who's supposed to be lookout, is talking to Irving about running away from the group. Let's see what's happening: Silly, Silly, Albert Albert: C'mon man, this'll be easy. Just steal some of their stuff, and we'll go. Irving: But these are my friends! Albert: But I'M your brother! Irving: But- Albert: Irv, don't you trust me? Irving: Well, yeah, I guess. Albert: So grab a loaf of bread and one of their backpacks and fill it with stuff so we can leave. Irving: Uh, Umm... Albert: NOW! Irving: Ok. So, Irving took a backpack and stole half of the groups items and equipment, and the two ran a distance to live on their own. The best reason we could get from this was Albert saying "We won't have to share the food or shelter as much anymore!" "Man, It's Late Already?" "Well, We DID Have 2 Commercial Breaks! Well, that's all the time for tonight. So, feed your pets, go on Facebook, and laugh at people who use Reddit because you think they're "Hipsters", even though you probably never even heard of Reddit before I mentioned it here. P.S Where my Redditors at? End of Day 5 Updates *Ferb's Alliance is sleeping, but not knowing yet of the stolen items or Albert and Irving. *Albert and Irving are looking for shelter. *Buford is freezing, as Suzy has his flint rock, and he doesn't know where Suzy is. *Suzy is starving because Buford hasn't come back with any food. *Balijeet is starting to run out of supplies, but is still doing OK. Tune in Tommorow for... *Ferb's Alliance's reaction to the dissapearance of items and two members. *Albert and Irving out alone for the first time... Ever. *Ferb's manhunt for Buford, who was the killer of a team member. *And more! Gifts Sent: *Stacy was sent a switchblade. (Sent) *Ferb was sent a small first aid kit with medicine, 5 bandaids, and gauze. (Sent) *Gretchen was sent a loaf of bread. (Sent) *Isabella was sent a bottle of water. (Sent) *Isabella was sent a Sleeping Bag. (Sent) *Ferb was sent a Sleeping Bag. (Sent) *Gretchen was sent a Sleeping Bag. (Sent) *Gretchen was sent a small first aid kit with medicine, 3 strong big bandages, and gauze. (Sent) *Balijeet was sent a Sleeping Bag. (Sent) *Isabella was sent an arrow for Phineas's bow. (Sent) *Buford was sent Flintrock. (Sent) *Albert was sent Nunchucks (Sent) *Isabella was sent a Loaf of Bread (Sent) *Gretchen was sent a Bottle of Water (Sent) *Gretchen was sent a small first aid kit with medicine, 3 strong big bandages, and gauze. (Sent) Standings 24. Django- Team 5 23. Thaddeus- Team 11 22. Jenny- Team 3 21. Adyson- Team 9 20. Rip- Team 12 19. Jeremy- Team 4 18. Coltrane- Team 8 17. Holly- Team 7 16. Phineas- Team 10 15. Lotsav- Team 11 14. Vanessa- Team 4 13. Mary- Team 6 12. Thor- Team 7 11. Obsessive- Team 12 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Category:MovieReviews98 Stories Category:Fanon Works Category:Comedy Category:PG-13 Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Candace Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Baljeet Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Jenny Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Coltrane Category:Fan-Fiction Specials Category:Specials Category:Gretchen Category:Irving Category:Albert Category:Suzy Johnson Category:Death Category:Censored Text